Trials Omake
by XxPokeWriterxX
Summary: This is a collection of short stories related to Trials of a Pokemorph. It will be added to ask write Trials.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: A reader that suggested to see a flashback of Mike's naughty times with his Raichu teacher. It was written my a friend of mine, the one that suggested the idea in the first place. I'm working on one as well; that'll be up in a day in two. In the mean time, enjoy and Happy Fapping!

Naughty student, naughtier teacher

"Wait!" Feng says in the middle of the campfire the group. He is listening to Mike's story when he asked Gwen's brother for tips on how to work with large breasted women, "You said her name was Miss Risos and she was a Raichu?"

"Yeah, man, what of it?" Mike asks as the two try to keep the fire going with wet wood while the girls look for proper dry sticks in the jungle. Even if Feng uses his fire, the wood is taking its sweet time lighting up.

"Huh, small world… The guys hired her to teach me math when it became obvious the books didn't stick with me, but… you and I know how it goes. She's pretty much the reason I like having strong women on top… So, details?" Feng answers and then asks with a grin.

His friend grins, "Well, she kinda tried, but I was more rebellious than your average kid. Heh, only way mom and sis could get me to do anything was with cookies and milk."

"Bet theirs were tasty." Feng says, getting the joke and a fist-bump.

"You bet! Anyway, Miss Risos tried to get me to learn math and manners, but since the best thing of her class were her breasts…"

"Amen, bro."

"She took me to her house…"

And Mike starts going into detail of what that visit was like when he sat in her living room's couch.

"Mike, Mike, Mike… do you know why you're here?" asks Mike's teacher, a voluptuous Raichu woman.

Her body is covered in brown fur like coffee with lots of cream, and every curve is delicious to look at. An ass like a pumpkin which seems to jiggle with every step, breasts like watermelons ripe and a little sagged by age yet still firm and capable of sinking a hand if one groped them, and thick thighs that could crush a man's head in them make his teacher, Miss Risos, something no boy can resist. Her nose is that of a Raichu, small, black, and cute, and over her thick behind there is a tail.

He, just a ten year old and already blessed with his father's good genes, can see through the cleavage of her white blouse with the two top buttons popped out. Her nipples were dark like black chocolate. Even her pussy lips had the same black color to them, and he can see them because under her very short business skirt there are no panties. Last but not least, her legs are covered by black stockings and her heels made a clicking noise that made her one hot teacher.

"I… I dunno, Miss Risos." He says when she puts her hand on his chin to make him look up, directly at her large baps.

"You're never dressed properly, boy. Even now you're only wearing shorts. Do you know how… bothersome that can be for me?" she nearly moans the word bothersome. Then she puts her foot on the couch, spreading her leg for him to see inside her skirt as her bare pussy drips juices, "Take a deep breath, Mike, you need to know what a woman is like."

He nods, mesmerized by her slick and near shining juices. Her smell is strong and he can see a black hair bush with yellow highlights over her lips. She then grabs his head, rubbing his hair and running her fingers over it before surprising him. Slamming his face to her folds, forcing his mouth to lap at her when he yelps from the shock of being pulled, she doesn't waste a second and starts to grind herself on his face. Mike doesn't even lick, Miss Risos just smears her juices on his face.

With a moan, Miss Risos slams his head back into the couch, admiring her work and how her pussy marked him, "W-What the Hell?!" he asks in shock, but she isn't done, not by a long shot.

Falling back, Mike can't do much else but pant weakly as Miss Risos attends to his pleasantly aching shaft. She grips and soon wraps her massive tits around his shaft, giving him a much needed tit-job and giving pleasant aid to his aching cock which pushes its head up and down her cleavage every time she pumps it. Despite wearing a blouse, she has no trouble to easily let him feel all of her tit fur enveloping his shaft while watching as his tip slips out from her fatty boobs, prompting her to gently kiss it before she begins giving him a small yet sweet blowjob.

This calming end helps Mike relax much easier, and he merely lays back and let Miss Risos does as she wants, which was to her immense satisfaction. Her tongue starts to swirl around the tip in her mouth, and she stops her body in place. Mike is about to complain until her hands grip her breasts tighter and start moving and smashing the tits all around his length, making his eyes cross themselves for a moment as he panted while feeling her drool lube up his cock and her breasts.

It is when he feels like bursting that she stopped, clamping her hand around his base to keep him from cumming, much to his horror, "W-What!? Come on, I was about to!" She makes him yelp with another squeeze to his rock hard cock, keeping his seed inside and also preventing him from going limp with a smirk on her mature face.

"That's the first lesson, and there's many more to go." Miss Risos says as she stands on the couch and then squats down over his shaft. Mike gulps when she grabs his hand, using his claws to rip her blouse and let her flabby tits flop out, bouncing up and down. "Like what you see, little boy? Oh, I just love cute little kids that are this easy to impress! So innocent and easy to b-"

Her actions, just something about the way she speaks and acts makes Mike grab her hips and ram himself all the way in. Miss Risos' eyes snap wide open, her mouth is loose as she screams in both surprise and incredible pleasure when Mike's lightning coated dick slams so deep into her she can swear he hit her womb. As she shudders on top of him, Mike gains a feral grin as he has his ridiculously sexy teacher impaled on his dick and looking drunk in pleasure.

"And I just like it when people try to be high and mighty to show them a few things." He says before pushing her back, having her resting flat on her back on her coffee table with nothing but her skirt and stockings on, "There's some fun there, like fighting!"

He pulls back and then rams back in, Miss Risos gritting her teeth with a delighted expression on her face. He slides back out, leaving nothing but his cockhead inside while his teacher pants at the surge of electricity and pleasure that she just got. Gripping her hips tighter, he rams himself back in, getting her mouth to open in an O shape while drool starts dripping down her chin. He can feel her walls shuddering all around his length from his electricity and the hard-hitting movements of his hips.

"Ah… Oh, you're naughty, too naughty! I love it! More, give it to me, boy!" Miss Risos moans.

"As you wish, teacher!" he replies.

His thrusts start getting wilder, faster, and more direct. He soon feels her own electricity in her pussy, sending delightful tingling sensations to his length while her walls convulsed around it. Miss Risos' pussy feels like it was just trying to suck him in deeper and deeper, and he knows from experience that when a lady wants something he needs to make her enjoy it. Thus, with a final thrust, he roars as he impales her so deeply his shaft pops into her womb!

With an earth-shaking orgasm, she cums first, splashing his prick and balls with her juices and spraying some down his thighs. Mike's limit hits him too and soon his spunk is flooding her womb, sliding down his length and her tunnel, and dripping down her thighs and into her carpet in a moist puddle. Miss Risos can't take it anymore and she collapses, her mouth open and her tongue hanging out as she gasps for breath. Mike soon follows suit and his face lands squarely on her breasts. She coos and pulls him deeper into them.

"So… same time tomorrow?" she asks.

"Sure thing, Miss." He answers with a smirk.

Back to the present, Feng puts a finger to his lips as he recalls his lessons, "Huh, my classes ended kind of like that, but with her on all fours and screaming at me to use my legs to the fullest from behind her."

"Did she ever wore a cowboy hat while riding you?" Mike asks.

Feng chuckled, "Nope, but she put a collar on my neck as she rode me, though."

"Man, you are weird." Mike says with an arched eyebrow.

"Says the guy who likes to go naked." Feng retorts with a smile, earning himself a playful jab.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well here another Omake, written by me this time. It a few short stories about Kitty's time at home with her parents and a lot of dirty fun. Hope you enjoy and as always, Happy Fapping!

A Family Affair

"Mommy, Daddy, look what I made!" Eight year old Kitty yells as she run up to her parents' room, long purple hair flowing behind her. She bursts in without knocking and stops dead in her tracks. Her Mommy, Cathrine, was on top of her Daddy, Brian, and they were both naked. Most little girls would wonder what their parents were doing but Kitty was different. She was a precocious little girl and she knew exactly what was happening.

"Moooommmy, Daaaaadddy, you said you would let me play with you the next time you did it!" Whined the young girl. She immediately strips off her top and skirt and jumps onto her parents' bed.

"Well honey, it looks like we have a third." Cathrine gasps out in between thrusts. She had not stopped bouncing on her husband's cock, even when Kitty had burst in. Her long green hair whipping around under the flower on her head and her ass jiggles every time she sits down; her large firm breasts bounce in time with her thrusts. Under her, Brian is matching her thrusts with his own, his blonde hair in a halo around his face and his orange and black fur slick with sweat. His ten inches disappearing into his wife, red and black fur rubbing against her creamy thighs.

"Sorry, baby, this kind of just happened." Brian apologizes to his daughter. Kitty looks down at her Daddy.

"Here, you can make it up to me." Kitty says, straddling her Daddy's face and pressing her tiny slit to his mouth.

"I'd be happy to." Brian says, smiling. He sticks out his tongue and licks his daughter's tiny pussy. Kitty let out a high pitched moan as the rough, hot tongue lapped across her lips. Cathrine is still bouncing on Brian's cock, moaning loudly.

"Kitty, baby, why don't you suck on Mommy tits like you used to?" She half begs half moans. Kitty eagerly leans forward and grabs one of her Mommy's breasts in her tiny hands. Cathrine moans as her young daughter's hand presses into her soft flesh and it gets louder as Kitty's hot little mouth latches onto her hard nipple and started sucking. Kitty moans it her Mommy's nipple as her Daddy's tongue dig its way into her tight pussy. Brian loves the taste of his daughter juice and slurps it up eagerly. He knows just the right spot to prod with his tongue to send Kitty into an orgasm. He does so now, pressing and rubbing against Kitty's most sensitive spot mercilessly. The little girl screams in orgasm and sprays her Daddy with her sweet juices. Tasting his daughter's juices sends Brian over the edge and he thrusts into this wife and filling her pussy with his cum.

"Oh Daddy, that felt sooo good!" Kitty squeals. She slides off Brian's face and kiss him deeply, tasting herself. Cathrine wasn't far behind, sliding her tongue into her husband's mouth when Kitty backs away. With everyone satisfied, Cathrine heads downstairs to make lunch, Brian jumps into the shower, and Kitty goes to play with her little brother and sister.

A Random Morning

"Daaaddy~, I'm ready for my treat~!" Kitty says in her cute, sing-songy voice. The family had just finished breakfast and Brian had promised her daughter something special if she ate all her food. Cathrine had taken the twins to the park for the day, leaving Brian and Kitty alone.

Brian looks at Kitty's plate, it's spotless. "Alright baby, you can have your treat."

Kitty cheers and jumps off her chair. Brian slides away from the table as Kitty crawls under it. She pops her head out from under the table with a giggle. Eager for her treat, Kitty quickly pulls her Daddy's pants off. She gasps, always impressed at how big her Daddy is even when he's not excited. To help her Daddy get hard, instead of licking him, Kitty strips and jumps into his lap, straddling him. Brian gazes at his daughter's lovely, soft body before Kitty slides her tongue into his mouth. Brian's cock is already twitching as Kitty's small tongue explores his mouth. After a few minutes, Brian pushes his tongue into his daughter's mouth, tasting her sweetness. Kitty moans into her Daddy's mouth as they make out. Between her legs, Kitty can feel her Daddy growing, his hardening shaft pressing against her tiny slit.

"Oh Daddy, I knew you loved me." Kitty purrs as she breaks the kiss and slides off his lap.

"Of course I love you, sweetie." Brian tells his sexy daughter. Kitty purrs again and wraps both tiny hands around her Daddy's cock. Already at seven inches, her Daddy was still growing. Kitty sticks her small tongue out and flicks her Daddy's head, getting a drop of pre-cum as a reward. Eager to get him fully hard, Kitty fits her Daddy's cock in her small mouth add starts sucking. She uses her hands to coat his shaft in her saliva, making it easier to go down. Her loud slurping quickly brings Brian to his full ten inches.

"Daddy, I love your big cock!" Kitty squeals, rubbing his wet shaft on her soft cheek. "It's so warm and hard and thick!" She nuzzles if for a few more seconds, loving the hardness against her face, before resuming her sucking. Brian can't hold in his moans as his cock enters her hot, wet hole. She was sucking so hard it was a wonder he had any blood left anywhere else in his body. Kitty lavished his cock with her mouth, periodically withdrawing to plant kiss up and down his shaft, always ending with one on the tip of his cock before resuming her sucking. The last straw for Brain was when his beautiful daughter looks him straight in the eyes as she took his entire cock in her mouth and down her throat.

She didn't blink once as she hummed and squeezed his cock with her throat, eager for her treat. With a groan, Brian leans back in his chair and unloads down his daughter's throat. Kitty lets him fill her belly for a moment before backing off his cock. She leaves just the tip in her mouth is it's quickly filled with hot, salty cum. Kitty purrs as she swallows and her mouth is filled for a second time. Brian keeps cumming, filling her tiny mouth two more times and half way to a fifth, before he finally stops. Kitty swallows again and pops of his cock, a thin string of cum still connecting them, until Kitty licks her lips. Kitty slowly licks her Daddy's cock clean, taking much longer than needed.

"Yummy Daddy, that was good!" Kitty says when she finishes.

"You deserved it; you're a very good girl." Brian tells her, patting her on the head. "I love you."

"I love you too Daddy." She says softly.

Kitty's Birthday

Kitty was turning ten. She had a big party with all her friends, lots of cake and ice cream and presents. It was everything a little girl could ever want. When all her friends had gone home and Kitty's room was filled with her new things, Brian and Cathrine found her amongst her new toys.

"Hey sweetie, did you have fun?" Cathrine asked. Kitty jumped up and ran to her Mommy, wrapping her arms around her slim waist in a tight hug.

"It was really fun, Mommy!" Kitty answered.

"What do you think, dear? Do you think she wants her special present?" Cathrine asks turning to Brian.

"I don't know, she already has so many new toys, I don't think she wants anything else." Brain says, winking at his wife.

"Yes I do, yes I do!" Kitty cries jumping up and down. "What is it, what it is?!"

"Alright, come here!" Brian grabs his daughter and swings her onto his shoulders. Cathrine leads the way into her and Brain's bedroom. Their bed is bigger and better suited for what they have planed. Brian tossed her onto the bed.

"What's the surprise?" Kitty said, bouncing on the bed. Brian notices her chest jiggling slightly and his pants got a little tighter.

"Well, since you ten whole years old, we thought you would like to have sex for the first time." Cathrine says.

"Wow really! Daddy you're going to do it with me?" Kitty squealed happily. "I always wanted Daddy to be my first."

"And I'm happy to do it." Brian grinned. He wrapped his daughter in a tight hug. When they pulled away, Kitty kissed her Daddy then started stripping. Her long purple hair was down to the middle of her back, her tummy was flat and soft, and Brian had been right, she had small mounds on her chest and tiny pink nipples. Cathrine's clothes soon followed her daughter's, her green hair as long as Kitty's. Kitty looked as the Mommy's chest and sighed inwardly; she couldn't wait to have breasts as big as hers. Brain took his pants off, his torso already bare because of the orange and black fur. Now that they were all nude, they got down to business.

Brian lay on the bed and his wife got between his legs. Without using her hands, Cathrine licked the tip of his semi-hard cock. As he got harder she took the tip in her mouth and sucked hard. Now she used her hands, fondling his furry balls as she sucked him. His ten inches quickly hardened in her mouth and her head started bobbing.

Meanwhile, Kitty was sitting on her Daddy's face, grinding her small, sweet pussy on his mouth. She mewed cutely as his tongue went into her tight slit and licked her walls. Kitty grabbed and pinched her hard, pink nipples as she grinded, her hair whipping around her head as she bucked. Brian wrapped his arms around Kitty's smooth legs and held her in place as he tongue-fucked her, lapping up every drop of his daughter's juice. Kitty quickly got wet and not long after had her first orgasm of the day. Brian latched onto Kitty's slit and swallowed all of her sweet cum. He licked her clean as she came down.

"Well I think she's ready." Brian says. Cathrine pulls off his cock with a loud smack.

"You are too." She says with a grin, his ten inches standing straight up. Kitty was almost drooling at the sight of her Daddy's cock.

"I'm ready, Daddy! Hurry, hurry!" Kitty said excitedly.

"Okay, let's do it then." Brain laughs, "Lay on your back." Brian moves so Kitty can take his place. Brian gets between her legs, it's a thigh fit but Kitty is very flexible and spreads her legs wide. Her Mommy had already told Kitty that it might hurt the first time, but only for a little bit. If her dripping pussy was any indication, she was more than ready. Brian rubbed his saliva covered tip against his daughter's tight slit and started to press gently into her. As he sank into her, he was mildly surprised to find her lack of hymen. Knowing her, she broke it with her fingers and he was glad he wouldn't have to hurt her.

Kitty gasped and moaned as she felt her Daddy slowly fill her up. She clenched at the bed sheet under her, her claws tearing it to shreds.

"Oh Mommy, Daddy! If feels soooo good! I want more, Daddy, give me more!" Kitty moaned in her little girl voice. Only half way in, Brian sped up his pushing until his ten inches was hilted in Kitty thigh snatch. He knew she would be tight but he wasn't expecting this. She was so soft and hot. Brian shuddered in a mini-orgasm as he pulled out of his daughter. Kitty moaned loudly as he thrust back into her, more quickly than the last time.

Cathrine watched as her husband started to fuck their daughter. She knew what Kitty was feeling, she lost her virginity to Brian as well and it was heavenly. As Brain thrust into Kitty, Cathrine saw a small bulge travel with his cock, stretching her daughter's pussy wonderfully. As Brian picked up speed, Cathrine wanted to be a part of Kitty's first time. She straddled Kitty face and pressed her dripping lips against her daughter's mouth. Kitty squealed into her pussy, she loved eating her Mommy out, it tasted amazing. Kitty eagerly tongued Cathrine's lips, wrapping her arms around her Mommy and grabbing her big ass. Kitty's fingers sank into Cathrine's big soft ass and she groped it as she licked. Cathrine could feel Brian fucking Kitty through her mouth, Kitty's tongue digging deeper with each thrust.

Brian sped up his thrusting as he watched Kitty eating Cathrine. Still fucking Kitty, Bran reaches up and grabs his wife's large breasts in his hand, fondling the soft flesh and rolling her hard, green nipples between his rough fingers. Cathrine threw back her head and moaned her green hair whipping through the air, as her daughter and husband fondled and ate her. Surprisingly, she was the first of the trio to cum. Her juices exploded out of her pussy, nearly drowning Kitty who drank every drop she could. Her small mouth wasn't enough and a lot of cum covered her face and small chest. Cathrine was spent and couldn't hold herself up any longer, sliding off Kitty's face and laying beside the fucking pair. Brian went back to watching Kitty as he fucked her, her small mounds jiggling with each thrust and her face screwed up cutely in pleasure.

"Oh Daddy, Mommy tastes soooo good!" Kitty says, licking her lips.

"How about you give me a taste?" Brian says. He slides his hands under Kitty's back and lifts her up. Pulling her onto his lap, he fucked his cock into her even as he slid his tongue into her mouth. He could clearly taste Cathrine's cum in her mouth and the mixture of her cum and Kitty's saliva was wonderful. He continued to fuck Kitty as they made out and soon Kitty was ready to cum.

"Daddy, Daddy, I'm going to cum! Your cock is sooo big and hot I can't hold it back! Cum with me, Daddy! Cum in me!" Kitty nearly screamed as her orgasm took her. Her juices gushed out of her pussy and around Brian's cock, soaking their laps. The intense pressure on his cock pushed Brian into his own orgasm. He groaned as he thrust deep into his daughter and came, filling her tiny, tight pussy with hot seed. His hips continued bucking, fucking his seed deeper into Kitty. With a rush of heat, Kitty felt her insides burning with cum and her orgasm continued into a third one. Her tight pussy milking every drop out of Brian.

"I'm so fully Daddy, so full of you cum. It feels so good. Promise me you'll fuck me again." Kitty says. Brian holds Kitty close and lays next to a sleeping Cathrine, Kitty between them.

"Of course I will, sweetie. Any time you want to." Brian says, every as his eye close and all three are soon asleep.

The next morning, Brian is woken by tightness around his cock and his bed bouncing. He opened his eyes and saw a bright eyed, naked ten year old bouncing on his cock, moaning and playing with her small breasts. He feels Cathrine shift beside him and looks at her.

"How long has she been up there?" He asks.

"Awhile, I think she's came at least three times so far and doesn't look like she's slowing down." Cathirne tells him.

"My Arceus, we've created a monster." Brian chuckles as Kitty cums for a fourth time.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Here's another Omake story. Like the first one, it was written by a friend of mine. Other than a Yaoi warning I don't have anything else. Thanks for reading and, as always, Happy Fapping!

It's a normal day on the ranch, everyone is out working. Feng is out helping by kicking trees to get proper wood in case the power went out for the cold nights and he and the brothers needed a fire. Then he hears someone yell. It sounds like Jax, and he runs in the direction of his voice. When he approaches, he sees Jax kneeling down, holding one leg.

"Jax!" Feng runs up and sees a large gash on his thigh bleeding heavily.

Jax turns to Feng, "Kid, watch the sky!" he yells while tending to his leg. Feng does so and quickly sees what attacked Jax. It's a Feral Braviary Pokemorph, a humanoid with a build as strong as Jax's, wings instead of arms, a beak for a mouth, talon feet, and feathers all over his body. When Feng sees it, it's circling around to attack again. Feng smiles, seeing someone to test his training on.

Jax sees him settle into a fighting stance and yells at him, "Don't do it! That Feral is too strong for you to fight! Feng, run back to the house and fetch Bill!"

"No way! Not with you like that, Jax!" Feng ignores him, watching the Braviary start to dive. "Besides, it's time I pay you back for taking me in."

At just the right time, Feng brings his foot up, talons out, and aims a kick at its face. Feng's blow struck home but the Feral doesn't seem to even notice the attack. It continues the dive, slamming its wing into Feng's abdomen, sending him sprawling into the ground. As Feng lays there, clutching his sore ribs, the Braviary eyes him with its sharp eyes before its beak does what no normal beak could do and curled into a smile. Feng can hardly breathe, let alone move, and only watches as the Feral dives at him.

"Shit, Feng!" Jax cries, trying to save him, but it is too late.

He hopelessly watches Feng being grabbed by the shoulders by the Braviary as it flies off into the sky with the Combusken 'morph screaming all the way. Feng tries to break free, but the higher Braviary flew the quicker he saw it's a bad idea. He doesn't know what to think or expect, only that he is afraid of what could happen to him. Would the Feral eat him, pound him into the ground for fun, or do unspeakable things none had ever seen Ferals do to 'morphs? The answer is: all three in ways he would never expect.

"Let me down, bitch!" he snaps at it, but Braviary only smirks back when he sees his destination.

Feng hasn't noticed, but they have flown high enough to reach a mountaintop with a cave a couple yards near the top. He needn't be a genius to know it is the Feral's home when the larger 'morph flies in before it throws him into the floor. Gasping for breath, Feng tries to get up. He's thankful that his fire-typing helps him stand the cold at the high altitude he is, but the Braviary's flying-typing makes running a no and fighting back hard. Not to mention the cold doesn't bother the larger avian Feral due to his feathers.

"Dammit… it had to be a flying type." Feng whines, and then shivers when seeing its beak curl into an intimidating smirk, "And a strong one at that."

Braviary moves a wing to its face where Feng harmed it, slides a feather over the wound and opens his beak to lick the blood. It spits it and approaches the smaller 'morph, who takes a step back to keep his distance and assess the situation. He is surprised when his foot touches a bed made of old feathers and twigs, a bird's nest. Turning back to the Feral, he's ready to kick him as hard as he can, but is mildly curious of why he is there of all places. It is its nest, something birds don't let even other birds nearby, and Feng is one.

"Caw…" it says as it approaches Feng by taking flight.

Feng brings up his arms to protect himself, and readies a kick. He manages hit the Feral's side, but the bigger bird 'morph strikes him as quickly with its own talons. Both are cut across their sides, and Feng's clothes are torn, leaving his chest exposed. He rolls around the Braviary to get behind him and mule kicks it, but it quickly flies his its leg and caws mockingly at him. It flaps its wings to remain above him, its beak curling into an amused smirk.

With the new wounds and his bruised ribs, Feng grinds his teeth, "Crap… you're strong, I'll give you that." He smirks back and readies himself for another strike.

Braviary caws again and flies right at him with its talons once again aimed at the boy. Using his Combusken leg power, Feng jumps at the flying type for a final clash. However, he forgot the most important detail, Braviary can fly. It slows its dive and watches Feng miss his mark, whose face shows the horror of realizing his mistake. Braviary caws louder and slashes Feng's hip, leaving a tear in his pants and underwear. The blond boy crashes on the larger male's nest, sprawled for the moment it took him to regain his breathing.

When the smaller 'morph sucks in enough air, he groans and holds his new injury which will keep him from kicking, "Dammit… It's not deep, but that hurt like a mother…" he gasps when Braviary lands before him, "Well, so this is it…" the Feral smirks as it lifts one leg, talons ready, "Fuck me…"

He doesn't know how ironic those words are until he sees the larger bird use his talons to yank his clothes off, leaving him completely naked. Feng's shocked and very embarrassed at being nude. His scaly legs are exposed along his cock and toned round ass. His shame comes from the fact that the fight has gotten his blood flowing, and it got his dick to stand up. And Braviary's snickering-like caw made it worse as it eyes him and licks its beak.

"What the Hell?!" he asks and then gapes when he finally sees Braviary's throbbing erection, which doubles his in length and thickness, "Fuck… you're big…"

Feng loves fighting, winning or losing means nothing to him so long as he can have fun. However, he also enjoys being the bottom for girls who can kick his ass. Now that he has been beaten and is at the mercy of the victor, he is conflicted. Fighting the guys at the ranch gave him a rush, and he must admit they are good looking males, but he has never seen a male as sexy. But Braviary is very beautiful with its black-feathered chiseled abs and pecs, muscular ass, toned legs, red wings, and the smug smirk on its beak.

Braviary is on top of him now, and licks the smaller bird 'morph's cheek, making Feng blush, "Hey, you won, but I've never even thought of letting a dude-"

To shut him up, Braviary opens his beak, holds Feng's face in it, and slides his tongue into the boy's mouth. Feng grunts as the slimy appendage pushes against his own, but he is betrayed by his own dick. It throbs at the familiar feeling of someone who overpowered him in a fight taking control of his tongue in a kiss. The Feral leans forward so Feng is pushed down on the nest, using his elbows to prop himself up while Braviary wraps his wings around him to hug the smaller bird and deepen the kiss. Feng shudders against Braviary as it kisses him good and caresses his body tenderly yet dominantly with its wings. He moans into the kiss as the Feral presses his body on the 'morph's not like a rapist, but a passionate lover.

'Damn, he's good, and his body feels good on mine.' Feng thinks with a shudder.

The boy's bare skin is caressed by Braviary's chest feathers as the Feral pulls him to sit straight on its nest. It smirks as the boy gets into it and pushes his tongue against the Feral's. Feng hugs back the bigger avian 'morph, feeling his muscular torso with his bare hands and caressing the feathers. Their softness makes him unknowingly give Braviary a massage, and it replies by pulling Feng to its body as they continue to kiss. Suddenly, Feng's eyes widen as he remembers he's kissing a male when their dicks touch. When his cock throbs and brushes against Braviary's larger pulsing member, he breaks the kiss, and pushes the Feral back.

"Whoa! Hey, we are rushing this, don't you-" he's interrupted and moans when the Feral pushes his length on his, causing their warm members to rub together, "Oh… shit…"

Feng clings to Braviary as it smirks and starts rolling his hips to slide his larger dick on the boy's. The blond moans and starts pushing his hips against the victor's, desperate to get more friction. Being two heads shorter, Feng puts his face on Braviary's chest and pants hard. They hug tighter, trying to feel more of each other's bodies with each buck of their hips. Feng starts to get more into it and rubs his hands on Braviary's steel abs and sides, massaging him some more while the Feral wonders what to do with him.

Braviary pulls back and caws as it stands tall, showing Feng his erection mere inches from the boy's face, "Wow, it's really… big…"

He chuckles nervously as he has an idea of what is on the Feral's mind. He had never done it with a male before, but the musky scent from the larger bird's dick makes his head slowly spin in a good way. He grabs the cock by the base with a hand, surprised at its warmth. Reminding himself that it beat him, to never disappoint those who can kick his ass, Feng grips the dick with his other hand and starts to rub it. Without thinking as precum drizzles from the tip, he hesitates but still opens his mouth to take it in and suck.

"Caw!" Braviary says approvingly as it rolls his hips into Feng's inexperienced mouth.

While big, the boy tries his best to suck on the tip. The salty liquid in his mouth and strong scent the flesh emanates has him wanting more. His tongue swirls around the tip to get more of the Feral's taste. As he sucks harder and takes the dick deeper, he remembers a time he bathed with the brothers at the ranch. They were at a lake near the ranch on a hot summer day, buck-naked since they had no swimsuits. Feng recalls how good they looked, and wonders if they wouldn't have minded doing what Braviary is doing with him. His dick pulses as he thinks on what it'd be like to take all three well-hung brothers at once like a cheap whore. But the cock's so big he starts to choke on it, so Feng pulls back with a thick line of drool between his lips and the cockhead.

"Man, you taste… incredible…" he pants out.

Jacking off the dick, he licks the line of saliva and precum and goes back down, relaxing his throat while forming a tight ring with his lips around the thick meat. His hands slide up and down it while he starts to swallow the cock, closing his eyes as he does so. The deeper he takes it, the more he imagines himself bending over for the three brothers, letting them ride him like a bitch in heat. Finally, his hands reach Braviary's groin and soon they hold on to its hips, using them as leverage to suck deeper until his face is on its crotch. His nose is pressed on its pelvis, his chin rested on its big balls, and his hands are on its muscular ass, fondling the feathery ass cheeks as he controls his gag reflex to suck more.

As his neck bulges with the thick phallus, Braviary pushes him down until he lies on the nest, and starts to face-fuck Feng with its wings at both sides of the boy's head for support. Feng slides his tongue up and down and all around the dick to get more of the Feral's taste. Wet suction sounds echo in the cave as Braviary keeps hammering into the boy's tight throat, deliberately smacking the fire-type's face with his pelvis. But soon Feng's hands get to Braviary's crack and he slides a finger into the Feral's asshole before wiggling it. The larger bird caws in surprise and gasps in bliss as he bucks one final time, getting his whole cock so deep into Feng's throat that his cum goes directly to the blond's stomach.

Thick load after thick load fills up Feng, and he loves every second of it, 'I need more of this cum! Fuck, I love his cock!' when Braviary pulls out with an audible pop, Feng licks his lips off remaining cum and stares lustfully at the equally horny Feral, "You're not done yet, I hope. I did something naughty putting my finger in your ass without permission... I need to be punished..."

He kisses the dick, which twitches in anticipation as Feng lies flat on his back, grabs his thighs and lifts his knees while spreading his legs to show his toned, bare ass. His lover caws approvingly when he sees Feng's puckered asshole, tight and untouched, yet twitching for something to be in it. The smaller bird is shivering as he wonders what it will be like to have Braviary's tasty dick inside him. He has never had a male inside him, he usually lets girls ride him, but his instincts to submit to those stronger than him tell Feng to let the Feral have its way with his asshole. While he doesn't know what it'll be like, he can feel his dick trembling in excitement as Braviary positions himself.

Rolling his cockhead on the boy's pink crevice, Braviary watches its captive's fit chest and slim form with a smirk. It starts to push in, and Feng grunts as the tip spreads his hole. Its thickness and the combination of precum and saliva as lube make it weird for him. Braviary clenches its buttocks when its dick finally pierces the tight asshole, with the smaller bird's natural warmth caressing his length. Feng gasps and his innards apply more pressure on the larger male's tool, making it slightly painful for Braviary to slide in, yet still very pleasing. A bulge starts to grow in his stomach as Braviary slides in deeper and deeper, and Feng lets out a deep guttural groan as he lets go of his legs and claws at the nest.

"Oh… fuck!" Feng moans out with Braviary fully sheathed between his legs, which he wraps around his lover's waist.

"Caw…" Braviary grunts as he hugs Feng close to his body, pulling back while keeping him in place for his next move: lose control and pound the tight, warm ass hard.

"Ah, ah!" Feng tilts his head back in ecstasy as Braviary thrusts holding Feng's body close to his own, "Ah, fuck! Fuck, ah, hah!"

Feng's body jolts with every thrust as his face is buried in his lover's feathery chest. Braviary grins and thrusts hard, causing Feng to exclaim with a fucked silly smile on his face. He can feel his dick slap on the feathery abs of his lover, and moans and pants louder and louder in pleasure as the sounds of their bodies slapping roughly echo in the cave. As he's drunk in pleasure and Braviary enjoys the smaller cock pat his abs with every thrust, the bulge in Feng's stomach moves back and forth, massaging his innards and crushing his sweet spot. Braviary enjoys Feng's tight hole, but mostly his cries of ecstasy.

Braviary leans down and kisses Feng, pulling the boy's face to his by tightening the hug. Then the Feral slips his tongue yet again into the smaller bird's mouth, opening Feng's mouth as much as he can. Feng moans and tightens his leg lock more. He moves his hips to match Braviary's movements and they fall into a rhythm. Braviary groans in pleasure and thrusts harder, his own climax drawing near. Feeling Feng's dick slide up and down his abs while his bare ass smacked on the Feral's thighs pushed the dominant male closer to his orgasm. Feng grinned when feeling his lover roll his hips, stirring his insides while thrusting into him.

Feng breaks the kiss to howl like a bitch in heat as his innards clamp onto Braviary's thick dick. "Y-Yeah, keep going, you stud! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! Oh yes! Cum-cumming!"

Feng tilts his head down and screams in pleasure as he splatters his chest and face with his own spunk, and smiles with his tongue hanging out loosely as another stream of cum blasts his face. Braviary groans as he thrusts in as hard as he can. He fills Feng's bowels with his cum, thrusting five more times to milk out every drop. The two lie down in their afterglow, panting hard. Braviary slumps on top of Feng, releasing his grip on the boy's body, though the fire-type hugs him close while shuddering under the Feral's body from the pleasure. To be pinned down by the Feral's body relaxes him in his afterglow.

Once the larger male recovers his breath, Braviary pulls out of Feng, a thick line of seed linking the boy's asshole to the stronger bird's cock head. Braviary looks down at Feng and leans down to lick the smaller bird's cum, enjoying the taste and cleaning him. Once he scoops all the cum from the numb-minded boy, it slides its tongue into Feng's mouth, their tongues dancing for dominance that the smaller blond easily gave to his captor. Feng wraps his arms around Braviary's neck and both moan into the kiss as the fire-type sucks on his lover's tongue, tasting his seed. Braviary pulls back, licking Feng's lips one last time before sitting up.

"You let me have a lot of fun with your fine body." Braviary says in a male teen's voice. "Did you enjoy me that much?"

Feng looks up in shock, "You can talk?"

It licks his beak predatorily, making Feng grow aroused, "I like listening to my prey's screams."

"Heh, if you were a girl, I'd be crazier for you." Feng admits with a blush.

"You may call me Flint." The Feral says as he rubs his body on Feng's.

"I go by Feng." The smaller 'morph moans when Flint's bigger cock rubs his, and thus he bucks his hips against his.

They stare at one another, their cocks growing hard as Flint says, "You really enjoyed yourself. You're quite a good bitch, and kept me warm."

Feng grins, "Well, I love it when someone can really kick my ass. Now..." he flips around, face down on the nest, and lifts his ass, pulling an ass-cheek to spread his hole still dripping cum, "We know we can go for another round. Care to see how well I scream your name?"

Flint grabs Feng's ass with his wings, grinning, "How ironic that you called me a bitch when we first faced each other…" he grunts as he slides his dick into the tight asshole, happy to see that it was as tight as when he first used it, "And now, you're my little bitch."

Feng smiles as he's penetrated, moaning with his dick pulsing from Flint brushing his sweet spot, "Y-Yeah! I'm your bitch! Oh yes! Talk dirty to me, Flint! I love it!"

Flint slaps Feng's ass with his wing, leaving a red mark that slowly fades, "I just did, my naughty little slut!" he holds Feng's hips with his wings, leaning down to whisper naughtily to his ear, "I'll fuck you raw at all hours, every day and night. You'll feel my cock so deep inside you that you'll spit my cum! And you'll be a good little cum bucket, won't you!?"

Feng feels another slap on his ass, so he replies, "Ah! Oh y-yes! F-Fuck me good and h-hard all you want, Flint! Oh Arceus, your dick's amazing! Give it good to your cum-dump, stud!"

"Bad boy!" Flint smirks as he slaps his bitch-boy's ass again, "You're supposed to call me master, my cute little cum dumpster!"

Feng smirks at him, thrusting his ass against Flint's crotch in time with his moves, "Y-Yes, master! Pound me good! Oh, h-harder! D-Deeper! Be my alpha male! Make me your bitch!"

Grinning lustfully, Flint grabs Feng by the chest with his wings, his feathers rubbing the fire-type's nipples and turning him on even more. As the Feral goes to town on the smaller bird's asshole, he lifts him, both standing on their knees as Flint fucks Feng silly. The submissive male moans loudly as his dick bounces to the dominant bird's strikes to his tight ass. Feeling the Braviary's balls rubbing on his own, slapping against them to the beat of his pelvis smacking the Combusken's buttocks, the cock-hungry boy clenches as he is determined to milk every drop he can get.

The two fuck all day long. Night comes and they still don't dare to stop, changing positions with Feng taking Flint any way they can imagine. He sucks him off while on his knees, with Flint standing and watching the smaller bird slide his mouth up and down his master's throbbing cock. Feng also lets him do weird things, like having Flint rub his dick on the Combusken's pectorals, and the fire type licks its tip hungrily before he's blasted in the face with cum. Anything Flint asks, Feng does, like letting him slide his larger dick between the fire-type's ass cheeks in a textbook hotdog before creaming his back.

Every morning is enjoyable for the Feral, who starts his days seated on his nest while his bitch-boy sucks him off. Feng usually has a finger in his asshole to stir it and spread the cum dripping from it evenly on his tight ring of muscle. The boy pulls back with a smile and a line of spit and cum connecting his lips to his master's cock. He'll never leave Flint's side and will serve him in anything. His Master fucks him better than any girl ever could and he is grateful to have his dick inside. Flint smirks when Feng turns and raises his ass, shaking his cum soaked cheeks and gaping asshole hungry for cock.

Flint grins as he grips Feng's hips and slides in without trouble, "You're a fine pet." He moans huskily into his ear, fucking him with wild abandon as Feng moans loudly like a good bitch.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: It's a twofer today. It's another one written by my friend. The Omake's will probably all be written by him, unless someone gives me an idea. This one has Yaoi and rape, you are warned. Thanks for reading and, as always, Happy Fapping!

Mike and Gwen have finally set out on their journey. With a last bit of advice from their dad, the twins passed through the village's east gate and jogged through the pine forest. Their footfalls are muffled on the layer of fallen pine needles. They have been jogging at a steady pace when Gwen stops.

"Hold on, Mike." She says, "I can feel something." Being an Absol Pokemorph, she has a sixth sense for danger. Mike stops beside her, holding his breath to listen better. After a few seconds, he hears something.

"I hear growls and someone crying. They are pretty far away." He tells Gwen.

"Let's go check it out. It might me that Poochyena pack Dad mentioned." Gwen says, flexing her claws and grinning. Mike agrees and they head in the direction of the sounds, Mike leading the way. After a few more minutes, Gwen can start to hear what Mike heard. They slow down when they come upon a clearing and duck behind a large tree. What they see is horrible.

It was indeed the gang of Poochyena but they were not alone. They had a leader, a Mightyena. They all were very wild looking. Most had matted fur covering their bodies, some had paws, other had hands. Only a one of the half dozen Poochyena had a human-like face, the other had varying length snouts. Their leader, a Mightyena, was the most savage looking of them all. He looked almost completely Pokémon. The only human features were his face and that he walked on two legs. He was the wildest of any 'morphs the twins had ever seen. They're Ferals, Pokemorphs who, for one reason or another, gave into their savage instincts and are no better than wild beasts. However, what they're doing is making both Mike and Gwen's blood boil in anger.

Pinned between two Poochyena and Mightyena is a girl. The first thing they see are her large, brown wings, flapping wildly, trying to get away. Her milk chocolatey brown hair is matted with her assaulter's saliva and her sky-blue eyes are filled with tears. Gwen, outraged, stands up to intervene but Mike stops her.

"What the hell?! She needs help!" Gwen whispers, shocked he would stop her.

"Hold on a second. We need a plan, there are a lot of them and that Mightyena looks strong." Mike tells her. Gwen reluctantly nods. Her brother might act like an idiot most of the time but he is a good strategist and fighter.

"What should we do?" She says quickly. Mike thinks for a second.

"Alright, here's the plan. You go around the edge of the clearing to the other side. Be quiet and stay out of sight. After a few minutes, I'll get their attention. When you see an opening, attack. Try to take out the Mightyena first, he's the leader and they might scatter if he's taken out." Gwen quickly disappears.

As she gets into position, Mike can only watch as the Ferals continue to assault the girl. The leader has the honor of taking the girl in her pussy. He is lying on his back, thrusting into her pussy violently. The first Poochyena has his cock shoved down her throat, roughly fucking her mouth, strings of saliva dripping off her mouth. The second Poochyena is taking her up the ass, his hips slamming into her ass cheeks hard, making them jiggle with the impact. Mightyena reaches up and grabs her large, dangling breasts. He fondles them roughly, the pads on his palms rubbing abrasively against her pink nipples. When he pinches her nipples between his claws, the girl screams. Her screams seem to excite the pack. The two Poochyena pick up speed and force their knots into the girl's ass and mouth, stretching her holes painfully. Seconds later, they both cum, filling her bowels and stomach with their seed. When they are done, they pull their knots roughly from her body.

Two more Poochyena immediately take their place, slamming their raging cocks into her cum filled holes. Mightyena is having his fun as well, at the girl's expense. Removing one hand form her sore nipple, he brings his mouth up and starts flicking it with his long, sandpapery tongue. While he switches back and forth, his free hand goes down to her clit. He growls loudly as, when he rolls and flicks it, her pussy tightens around his cock. He is getting close. He starts thrusting harder as his knot starts to swell. It starts stretching the girl's pussy as he forces it into her.

With a howl, he slams his cock into her and his knot enters her pussy. Seconds later he is cumming, filling her womb with his hot seed. He keeps thrusting his knot into her as he cums, pounding her so hard that his cum is forced between his knot and her walls to drip out of her pussy. Mike is just wondering where the hell Gwen is when he makes out her horn sticking up behind a bush. With her in position, Mike steps out of from behind the tree as noisy as possible. He stops when the Ferals eyes snap up to him, acting surprised when he sees them.

"Oh, um, hi guys. Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." Mike says.

Acting scared, he starts to back up. Mightyena growls when Mike moves and he pulls out of the girl and he and one Poochyena slowly approach. Mike thinks quickly as the two approach him and he gets his chance seconds later. While all the Poochyena's attention is on him, Gwen explodes from the bushes, claws extended. She slams into one of the five Poochyena that hung back, sending him flying to smash into a tree, where he slumps unmoving. Before the other four have a chance to react, she slashes at another, opening a large gash in his stomach and sending him running, bleeding heavily.

Mike sees Gwen defeat two and, when the Poochyena coming towards him starts to turn, he lunges. Baring his sharp canines, he clamps down on the Poochyena's arm and delivers a massive shock. When he smells burning fur and flesh he lets go and jumps away. The Poochyena stumbles away but collapses feet from the tree line, unconscious. With the lesser threat out, he turns to Mightyena. He has waited until Mike's full attention is on him and then makes his move.

Moving almost as fast as Mike, Mightyena rushes at him, claws bared. Mike dodges the slash and lashes out with his own, catching the Mightyena on the shoulder. Pressing his advantage, Mike attacks again. This time Mightyena knocks his arm away and lands his own blow, opening three shallow scratches on Mike hard stomach. Seeing his own blood, Mike's eyes become hard and he bares his fangs, a deep growl rising from his throat. He lunges again, grabbing Mightyena's shoulder with a handful of claws and delivers a huge bolt of lightning. Mightyena howls in pain and thrashes around, but then things take a turn that will change the twins' lives forever.

"Don't get near him, he's-" the winged girl says before the Poochyena grab her and return to having their way with her, one shoving his dick deep down her throat.

Gwen and Mike see this and grow angry, but their anger turns into shock when the tides change. Mike watches the Mightyena smirk at him before he slams his hands on the electric type's head, a direct hit that stuns Mike and makes him drop down to his knees. Gwen gasps upon seeing her brother lose so easily to a Feral that easily shrugged off such a powerful electric attack, and leaves a wide opening for the other Poochyena who quickly tackle her and pin her to the ground. Her clothes are swiftly removed with their claws, and before she calls for help she sees how her brother is doing, and it breaks her heart as the Feral on top of her grabs one of her breasts and starts sucking on it like a hungry baby. She gasps and soon more join in, licking her body and showing her how their dicks stiffened.

Mike is too shocked by the strike to think rationally, until he feels something on his face. He is on his knees with his face pressed on the leader's slowly hardening cock. Feeling inadequate that the alpha Feral's dick doubles his in length and thickness and the humiliation of having his face on another male's cock are Mike's lesser problems. The way the boy's face feels on the red bulging member makes Mightyena groan in delight as he moves his hips back and forth to rub it on Mike's face. The pack's leader grins and smears precum, cum that still clings to his flesh after he fucked the winged girl hard, and the brunette's juices on the still stunned 'morph's face which twitches in disgust. Mike's face showing how humiliated he feels is delightful for the alpha, and the boy's features become more alluring by the second.

Mightyena is also impressed by the fact he was nearly beaten by him and makes a choice, "Mine… My mate…" he growls, shocking everyone that he has intelligence.

Mike is the most shocked, and angrily snaps out of his shock, "Fuck you, I'm not yours!"

Licking his lips upon seeing the male 'morph jump back to fight again, the pack leader is determined to make him into his bitch. Mightyena sees Mike as a sex slave that can take his cock's full power, a cock-sleeve to warm his massive dick and never get tired of fucking. The fact that Mike's coated with cum didn't help the Luxray 'morph; he felt his own dick twitch and throb when his face was pressed on Mightyena's cock. Not to mention, the fight got him excited and he can tell, with the alpha's eyes on the bulge in his shorts, that the leader of the pack has picked on his arousal by the time he got up.

"Cute mate…" Mightyena nearly purrs with a grin.

Hearing that, Mike feels angry, humiliated, and – much to his unbearable shame – more aroused than ever before in his life. To feel overpowered and beaten was a thrill he never experienced. He remembers the feeling of his face on the red canine cock that rubbed his fur and marked him like an animal, it makes Mike stare at the Mightyena with some shivers that felt very wrong but oh so good too. The Feral's cock being bigger than his is what makes him feel shame for once, and the smell of Mightyena's cum on his face is getting him excited, not to mention the pack leader's body is well sculpted. Mightyena has washboard abs, a pair of steel pectorals, and anaconda arms with very marked biceps. Mike's form is much smaller and slightly effeminate in comparison with his slender frame and round ass.

'I can't let this fucker get away with this!' Mike growls in his mind as he refuses to lose, "You're dying now!"

The two run at each other, Mike moves his hands to the side to get some good claw swipes and slash Mightyena's chest open. The Feral smiles and jumps at the last minute, taking his smaller and humiliated opponent by surprise. Mike groans when Mightyena's thighs land on his shoulders, and the Feral sits on them with the underside of his dick on the boy's face once again. The musky smell and the furry balls on his mouth make Mike fall, and he crashes hard on his back while the alpha is rubbing his bigger cock on Mike's face. With the young 'morph pinned beneath him, Mightyena wastes no time and humps the smaller 'morph's face, rubbing all the remaining cum on Mike's cheeks while his balls are on the boy's mouth. As Mike tries to push him off but fails, the cock coats his entire face and soon his hair with precum.

Then the Feral grabs Mike's face to hump it harder as his moans of bliss and Mike's muffled grunts and groans of displeasure echo in the forest, 'Fuck! Why does it have to smell so good?!' Mike cries internally as he squirms pathetically but Mightyena's ass on his chest keeps him down and lets him feel the alpha's soft fur on his bare skin, 'I must find a way to zap him and make it hurt, but how?!'

Feeling Mightyena's tail wagging on his naked chest, Mike gets an idea. He covers his hands with electricity and yanks it to pull him off. It works and makes Mightyena yip… but that is all he gets. The Feral smirks at Mike for his actions, before he grabs his larger dick with one hand and uses to slap the humiliated 'morph's disgusted face. As Mightyena pours salt into the wound, Mike's scream of anger and shame is muffled by his rapist's balls, and it makes the Feral moan at the wonderful vibrations massaging his large cum-filled orbs. More precum oozes out of the slit as Mightyena gets more into it, drenching the sickened Mike even more. And the real painful part is that it all turns Mike on even more, for he feels his erection struggling to break through his shorts at the shameful treatment he's enduring from a more powerful opponent.

'F-Fuck… why is he getting me hard? He's going to rape me!' he yells in his head and feels tears at the back of his eyes, but at the back of his head other thoughts arise, 'It smells and feels wonderful… why?'

Having fully soaked Mike's face with cum and precum, Mightyena gets up while keeping the Luxray boy's face pressed on his cock. As the alpha gets up, humping the boy's face as he does so, Mike finds his body heating up as he is forced to stand. The Feral keeps hugging him to feel their naked torsos and sexes slide against the other's before he is face to face with him. Mightyena just smirks at him, making the smaller male shiver. Mike doesn't know why, but his instincts tell him that his best bet is to submit and be the alpha's bitch for all his life, to suck his cock willingly and avoid a fight.

"Mate's body mine forever…" Mightyena grins, getting Mike to gasp in fear and slight arousal.

"L-Let me go, please." Mike whimpers, shuddering as he feels Mightyena's hardened cock brushing his through his shorts.

As Mike tries to ignore how his dick trembles at the sight of Mightyena staring at him lustfully, the alpha knows the boy's trembling because Mike is becoming more submissive. Mike knows he will be raped if he doesn't fight. Part of him is angry and wants to beat Mightyena, but another wants it all to end and submit to the clearly superior male and let the Feral hump his face so he can smell that delicious musk. Meanwhile, Gwen's cries in the distance echoed in the forest as two Poochyena slide their dicks in and out of her asshole while keeping her down on the ground with her legs over their shoulders. Both Poochyena lick her naked breasts, slobbering them with their saliva while filling her bowels with cum. Mike notices the smile on her face, Gwen's tongue hanging out, and her hips bucking for more.

'Why are they making us feel this way?' he nearly cries, "What did you do to us?!"

Mightyena lets out a bark of laughter, "Mates marked! You mine!"

Mike shudders as Mightyena licks his lips again and holds him by the shoulders, 'I gotta run… but his dick's amazing…' he stares with glazed eyes at Mightyena, who surprises him with a tight bearhug.

The 'morph whimpers as he is crushed into his rapist's body and sees that the Feral is a head and a half taller than him. He can feel the bigger male's chest fur and more defined muscles rub on his bare pectorals and abs. The Feral rubs his nipples against the boy's own with a pant of delight, feeling them harden against his. Mike grunts in shame, pain and fear, and tries to break free but soon realizes Mightyena has his arms wrapped around his. And with a tighter hug, the alpha stops the tinier male from trying to zap him, getting a delightful yet pained moan from the boy.

"N-No!" Mike pants and tries to get out, squirming weakly with low groans of discomfort and pain.

"Yes…" The Feral moans.

Mightyena smirks at Mike's defeated, scared face as he enjoys the boy's body rubbing harder against his, and wraps his arms tighter around Mike to hear him moan more. Mike blushes with his face inches from the alpha's. He can feel the Feral's cock getting up to near full mast rubbing against his shorts, which get tighter and tighter the more he tries to wiggle out. Mike only manages to slide his throbbing length on the bigger and stronger male's dick. The way the Feral's dick brushes his through the cloth of his pants has Mike's knees getting weaker and his own cock throbbing.

"L-Let me… go…" Mike gasps weakly and blushes harder as he feels his shorts getting wetter with his own precum and Mightyena's.

The alpha smells his own cum coating Mike's face, marking him as his bitch like a true animal. An idea pops into the Feral's head and he starts licking Mike's face, cleaning him. Disgusted, the boy tries to jerk his head away, but Mightyena tightens his hug, making him grunt and let his arms fall limp. Defenseless against the other male's tongue slobbering his face, Mike can only let Mightyena do as he wants. Though he wants to break free and beat him, deep down he can't help but wonder what'll happen if the pack's leader has his way as he licks the smaller, weakened male's lips.

'It's so warm… I kinda wanna taste it…' his mind is getting foggier from Mightyena's licking.

Mike tries not to, but his slowly breaking mind betrays him and he sees himself pinned against the ground missionary style with Mightyena kissing him deeply and his red throbbing dick sliding inside him. The thought makes him cringe and he is about to beg for the Feral to stop, but it's too late. His cock's so hard that it's about to tear his shorts, he needs release badly, and the Feral is going to give it to him. Wiggling against his captor, Mike subconsciously rubs his length on the Feral's, his shorts getting painfully tight as he tries to cum from the rubbing. He lets out a loud moan, opening his mouth for Mightyena.

"Taste, my mate." The Mightyena grabs the 'morph's head with a hand to push his tongue through his lips and make him choke and gag a bit on the oral muscle slithering to his tonsils.

With wide eyes, Mike squirms harder to get out while struggling to breathe as the large tongue snakes its way down his throat. His eyes start to well up with tears as he tastes the alpha male's cum and drool. But, much to his shock and disgust, he enjoys the taste of the salty and thick spunk that the Feral is slobbering all over his mouth, leaving sloppy trails of saliva over his lips. The make-out session is so intense that their combined saliva slides down their chins. The tight grip the far more powerful male has on the weakened Mike doesn't allow him to escape the kiss. As Mightyena sucks his mouth into his maw to deepen the kiss, Mike is only capable of being submissive and let him have his way.

'I-It's so disgusting, but… it tastes so good… and good Arceus, his body feels wonderful pressed against mine…' Mike's tongue submissively rolls around the Feral's tongue to taste more of the oddly tasty cum, swallowing it and the saliva with gusto while his mind starts to give in.

Grinning when seeing Mike get more into it, Mightyena slides his free hand down the boy's back, feeling him shiver from his claws sliding down his spine while the young 'morph willingly deepens the kiss. Mike's eyes glaze over and he doesn't mind that the leader of the pack rips off his shorts with a single pull, leaving his smaller cock free to be cooled in the air. He moans into the kiss as their tongues coil around one another to taste more of each other's mouths, then bucks his hips against the Feral's when their naked sexes rub together. He can feel Mightyena's furry ball sack rub his own fur coated balls, their dicks pressed together with Mike's dwarfed by the victor's while precum drips from their slits. They lube up their cocks by having Mike's smaller dick slide up and down Mightyena's length.

'This is so hot… I want to keep going…' Mike's thoughts drift away as he sucks on Mightyena's tongue as they massage their dicks together by rubbing as much of their bodies as they can on the other.

They cover their cocks with precum and Mightyena smirks as his larger cock twitches for his plans to penetrate and fully claim the boy as a fine sex slave. Mike willingly hugs Mightyena back to deepen the kiss, he grips his broad shoulders to pull himself closer, and even wraps a leg around his rapist's waist to rub their cocks tighter. He doesn't mind anymore what the Feral does to him, being easily controlled in the stronger male's arms feels too good to the young 'morph. His body has accepted Mightyena as a powerful and dominant mate, and knows that there is no way to beat him.

It makes Mike's dick stiffen more, and he moans as he pushes his face towards Mightyena's, 'If his awesome dick feels this good touching my junk, how good will it feel inside me?'

Such thoughts make Mike shudder into the alpha's tight embrace, who grins as he cups Mike's face with one hand to better line up their maws and enjoy more of each other's tongue. They pull apart briefly to breathe but keep their mouths inches from the other with a string of saliva connecting their lips. The Feral then moves his other hand to the boy's naked ass, fondling one cheek and spreading it before sliding a finger between his crack, delicately teasing the butthole with a claw. Mike mewls and kisses his rapist deeply when Mightyena's middle finger probes the boy's tight ring of muscle, slowly spreading him for what he has in mind. Then, Mike grabs Mightyena's toned ass and starts to slide his dick up and down against the alpha's cock while fondling the Feral's ass cheeks.

When Mightyena pulls back to smirk dominantly at his future cock-warmer, Mike sheepishly but lustfully stares at him, "W-Whoa…" he pants and wraps his arms around the alpha's body. The alpha gives him a playful slap on the ass, making him moan again.

The Feral has absolute control over his new bitch boy, so he caresses the boy's cheek, and Mike leans his face into his palm, enjoying the paw pads, "Mate mine… forever…"

Mightyena licks Mike's lips, and the smaller male licks his back. Mike can't even hear Gwen as she cries for more dicks. She can see her brother is nothing but a slave to the alpha Feral's dick and pants as she's sandwiched between two Poochyenas that have her back and chest pressed between their bodies. The two Ferals keep fucking her even after they pump her ass and pussy full of cum, their knots deep inside her. She is silenced when another one thrusts hard into her throat, making her choke a bit. Her eyes roll to the back of her head as the Ferals have their way with her body and the winged girl's without mercy.

Ignoring her, Mike and Mightyena keep licking each other's lips, "You, my bitch!" the bigger male tells Mike, who is too weak and aroused to fight back against the alpha.

"Y-Yours…" The young 'morph pants as he starts licking his master's neck, going down his muscular chest, teasing his nipples with his tongue, then his bellybutton, and soon returns to where it all started.

He's on his knees, his face once again on the alpha's cock. He starts to lick it, his eyes shining at the wonderful taste. Suddenly, the Feral grips his head tightly and shoves his cock down his throat. Mike feels its thickness spread his jaw and worm its way down his neck, making a visible bulge. As he gags for breath, he can hear his sister and the girl in the same situation and knows that from that day to the end of time he will be nothing but a fuck toy. However, after tasting Mightyena's cum, he doesn't care. While his tongue savors the delicious precum on the alpha's shaft mixed with his own, he moves his hands to Mightyena's hips to pull his face closer to his crotch. It only makes the Feral hornier, and he rams his dick all the way until his balls slap Mike's chin and the 'morph's nose rests on his pubic area, sinking into his groin fur.

"Mate throat tight!" Mightyena screams in bliss.

The pack's leader wants to make sure his dominance remains, so he starts to move his hips back, gripping Mike's head firmly. A squelching noise is heard until only his massive tip remains in the smaller male's mouth. Mightyena pulls out with a wet pop and a string of saliva and precum connecting Mike's lips to his cockhead, and then he pushes back in without restrain. Mike's cheeks bulge and he chokes, but he does his best to swallow his master's entire dick. The alpha just hammers in and out of his throat, wet noises echoing through the place. Mike groans when his shaft pulses in arousal from the face-fucking. Mightyena gets faster and rougher, and the sounds of his groin smacking on Mike's face get louder and louder.

And Mike's dick is about to cum from being throat-fucked by the beast, 'I'm in love with this dick!'

With a final thrust and a howl of bliss, Mightyena unleashes his spunk down Mike's throat, directly to his stomach. Mike's eyes nearly jump out of their sockets as he cums too, the delicious cum in his mouth puffing up his cheeks and making his taste buds sing while he splatters the ground white. He is losing the last of his mind at the wondrous taste of his rapist. He hungrily gulps down the cum. His eyes start to lose their focus while he swirls his tongue around the red canine cock still in his mouth, lapping every bit of cum as the alpha pulls out with a wet, audible pop. Mike watches in awe how the dick throbs and remains hard even after he swallowed five mouthfuls of cum. With his cheeks bulging, he drinks the last of the cum and stares at the drool coated dick in front of him before it blasts his face with another load.

Panting hard, Mike licks his cheeks to savor the cum before he swallows it and feels his body giving into the ecstasy that rocked him better than any girl he has been with, "Why is it… so good…?"

Tired, Mike falls on all fours with his head hung low as the alpha's dick shoots more cum. The thick seed coats Mike's head and back while he stares at the pack leader's feet. Mightyena is more than happy to jack off to get more of his cum out to mark Mike as his bitch, a loyal sex servant for all of time. Mike hears his sister's cries turn into pleasure moans, and he can see her enjoying the cocks filling her with glee like the now equally mind-broken winged girl. So, if they are happy now, why can't he be?

"Clean cock, bitch…" Mightyena growls and pats his slave's head affectionately.

Crawling to Mightyena like an obedient dog, Mike lifts his head and licks the alpha's cock from the base of the knot to the tip, "Y-Yes… master…" he looks up at the Feral with his face pressed on the pack leader's groin and an enraptured smile as he licks up and down his length, lapping over its every inch to clean it, and gives loving butterfly kisses to the throbbing flesh.

Once Mightyena's dick is clean and slick with Mike's saliva, he gently pushes the boy back, "Mine… my bitch…" he growls in approval and approaches the fully mind-broken Mike's ass.

Giggling as he understands what is about to happen, Mike shakes his hips, causing his ass cheeks to jiggle a bit, "Come get it, big guy… Stuff me, fuck me, do me like a bitch."

"Mate have nice asshole…" the Feral compliments as he looks at Mike's ass.

He gets on his knees behind the boy, groping an ass cheek to spread it and see his puckered, tight hole gaping for something to be in it. Happy to finally have full control over the boy, Mightyena wraps an arm around Mike's chest to pull him closer. Both are on their knees, Mike's back on the alpha's chest with the Feral's cock between the 'morph's thighs as his balls and smaller dick rest on the bigger one. Mike moans when Mightyena's hand goes to their cocks and rubs them together, lubing his bigger one more with the leftover cum from when Mike came after blowing him like a cheap whore. Mewling at how wonderful the Feral's pawed hand feels on his heated dick, Mike turns his head to kiss his lover deeply, Mightyena's larger tongue dominating his and pinning it down while he and Mike suck on each other's lips.

The boy pants when they break the kiss, for Mightyena pulls back and has his cockhead pressing against Mike's asshole, "D-Do it!" Mike begs as Mightyena's hand remains on his dick, jacking him off and rubbing his tip with the paw of his thumb.

And to fully mark Mike as his, Mightyena bites down on his right shoulder before pushing his dick inside him with a single thrust. Mike is in pain and bliss at the same time, crying to the skies when he's filled to the brim. The sensation is bizarre, to have something so deep in him and feel it spread his insides is new, and the Feral's paws clenching his dick tightly as he jacks the boy off just adds to the pleasure. While the bite is painful and pierces his skin with animalistic dominance, the moment Mightyena hits the boy's sweet spot Mike feels his dick throb for more. It is wonderfully weird for him, like someone is massaging the insides and outside of his cock with each move. Mightyena grunts for he's experiencing the tightest hole he ever had a chance to pound in his entire life, and knows that he will shape it for his girth and no one else's.

"Ah, ah!" Mike tilts his head back in ecstasy as he is pounded roughly with the sound of meat slapping meat echoing in the forest, panting like a dog in heat, "Fuck, ah, hah! Ah, fuck me with all you got! Fuck m-"

Mike's voice dies in his throat as he feels the enormous dick spread his tight asshole further with the knot. Just like when he fucked Mike's throat, Mightyena doesn't give the boy time to get used to the feeling and soon the alpha is sliding deeper and deeper, holding him still while the boy remains paralyzed by the enjoyable assault to his ass. The pack leader's dick flesh is making Mike's mind melt as it stirs and rubs his insides, which helps Mightyena to enter all the way in until his balls are pressed on Mike's, with the 'morph's ass cheeks smothering his pelvis. The two shiver as they feel how Mike's ass muscles shudder all around the dick inside him, wrapping tightly and loosening around Mightyena's cock all at once, not once breaking contact.

"It… delicious to… fuck mate…" Mightyena moans and jacks Mike's dick harder, causing his eyes to roll to the back of his head until Mike cums on his palm.

After letting go of the boy's dick, Mightyena holds his fingers to the smaller male's lips, which Mike laps hungrily, even sucking the pawed fingers. Once his hand's clean, Mightyena tightly grips Mike's hips to fuck him harder. The Feral pulls back and thrusts back in as quickly as he did when ravaging Mike's mouth. The electric type falls back on his hands like a dog, and the dark type leans down to keep his chest pressed on Mike's back. The smaller 'morph moans as the alpha licks his wounds clean, and soon he starts to move his hips back and forth, getting into a rhythm that has the two panting. Pleased further, Mightyena's hands slide to the boy's nipples and he pinches them with his claws like he did with the girl, getting Mike to moan louder. And then, the alpha pulls and twists them, getting the boy to yelp as the Feral played with his bare chest like the 'morph is a cheap harlot. Mike's head falls limp on the ground, but he keeps a large smile on his face as Mightyena pounds him into ultimate submission.

"More! Ah! Harder!" Mike exclaims, and is about to yell for more, "Fuck me hard-"

But the smaller male can't even scream as one of the Poochyenas that hasn't had his fill grabs the boy's head and forces his dick down his throat until his neck bulges out with the oddly tasty prick. The two Ferals keep Mike on his hands and knees. Poochyena starts to face-fuck him roughly, slapping his balls on his chin. Mightyena's ball sack slapped Mike's with wild abandon. Both are rubbing their pelvises on the electric type's nose and ass, and soon the others join in. Gwen and the winged girl are on the floor with fucked silly smiles, and cum oozing out of their every hole with more coating their naked, pleased bodies.

Gwen crawls to the girl and slides a finger on her face to get cum on it, which both suck while kissing each other, "M-More…" Gwen moans and soon she and the equally broken girl start licking each other clean.

Mike's cries of pleasure are muffled by the pulsating member ravaging his throat with enough force to make spit and precum roll down his chin. The boy grabs the Feral's ass, sinking his fingers into his soft furry cheeks to help the Poochyena get deeper into the 'morph's throat down to the pulsating knot. Soon another Poochyena joins in; he kneels before the Luxray 'morph and goes down on Mike's dick, twirling his tongue around the length with such great skill that Mike's eyes rolled to the back of his head, almost jumping out of their sockets when the Feral blowing him starts to flick his tongue over his urethra.

'I don't care what they do to me, I just want more of their cocks and cum!' he gleefully cries in his head and sucks harder.

The smell of sex floods the place, and as Mike sinks into the pool of sickening pleasure he can't ever escape from, he feels his and the alpha's climaxes nearing until it was over. He gave a struggling grunt followed by a muffled scream, his vision filled with white spots as he hits his release. Thick cum shoots from his erection and is sucked by the Poochyena blowing him, whose tail wagged happily at the taste. However, he is forced to gulp loudly when the one using his mouth slams his crotch on his face, making him feel his balls tremble on his chin as he cums long and hard. Thick ropes of spunk go straight to Mike's stomach while he hungrily swallows it all down as the Poochyena's pubes sink into his nose and burn his nostrils with his musky scent.

And soon, Mike and Mightyena cum, with the Feral howling, "AWOOOO!"

With the 'morph's jerking and convulsing muscles around his dick, Mightyena hits his own climax and explodes with his cock all the way inside Mike. Both him and his new slave feel the other's balls tighten up as they cum together. Mike is stuffed with so much of Mightyena's cum that it shoots through his body and drips down his mouth and chin while even more slides down his thighs. Pleased with his dominance, Mightyena pulls back and sits on the floor. He is pleasantly surprised when Mike turns around with a loud suction noise coming from his ass when popping his knot out, smiles at him, and licks his dick with glee and no will to resist his master at all.

'More, I need more of his dick…' Mike's mind fully shatters as he slurps the cum, "Let me clean you, master. After all, I'm your bitch."

"Good bitch…" Mightyena purrs with a smirk while patting Mike's head.

Mike grins as he holds the cock with one hand, slapping his cheek with it to keep it hard before licking it with his eyes on the Mightyena's, who smiles at the life waiting for him with his new sex slave.

(Months later)

After hearing of the disappearance, the twins' father went to the last place they were seen. He finds nothing, and while the thought of them haunts him, they are still happy as good cock-sleeves. Mike is always seen shamelessly taking Mightyena's dick shoved deep in his ass while his sister and the brunette with wings are constantly getting gangbanged by a pack of Poochyena. Both girls now have very pregnant bellies.

Mike just smiles, "Come on, master, is that it? Give me more! Pound my ass harder!"

Mightyena is seated on the ground with Mike's back resting on his chest while the smaller male has his master's large canine cock shoved deeply into his tight asshole. Mightyena's happy to see Mike remain tight like the first time he took him, and abuses that gift to no end to this day as he knots him. The Feral is pleased watching his little bitch slap his ass on the alpha's furry crotch to please him. Mike slides his arms over his head and hugs the bigger male behind him to push his back on Mightyena's chest for a kiss. Mike moans when his ass is filled with more cum as he also shoots his load, painting the floor white. Then he smiles at his lover, and gets off his cock with a loud pop and a line of cum connecting the Feral's cockhead to his ass. Knowing his lover wants more, Mike turns around to face Mightyena, and gets on his knees to service him like a king. Mike's ass is in display, cum oozing out of the still tight hole while he licks and sucks on the bigger male's larger dick.

"Suck deeper!" Mightyena howls as he shoves himself all the way down Mike's throat, who happily gulps it down without trouble.

After sucking all the cum before he lifts his head, Mike lustfully licks his lips, "Not done yet, are you, master?" he asks with a fucked silly smile and kisses Mightyena's knot.

Mightyena smiles back, he knows Mike is always eager to go. The boy is in too much bliss riding a dick to care for anything but pleasing the pack's leader. And Mike is happy just being his master's little loyal bitch. He sits on Mightyena's lap once he's done cleaning him, facing him this time, and wraps his arms around his neck to kiss him deeply before he lifts his hips. Their nipples brush against each other's while Mike's shaft slides up and down against his master's muscular, furry abs. Mightyena guides him to slide his slave's asshole down on his cock and soon the boy is bouncing up and down on him all over again, with his smaller dick pressed on the Feral's furry abs. They kiss deeply, their tongues dancing as Mike tries to be a good bitch.

'Master just gets better and better!' Mike moans as he sucks on his lover's tongue.

Mightyena smiles into the kiss as he feels Mike's balls and dick slap his pelvis and abs. He hugs the boy tightly into a pleasant bear hug that had Mike squirming in delight against his master and lover. Mike is quick to wrap his legs around his lover's waist and put his hands on the back of the alpha's head, pulling him deeper into the lip lock. He easily slides up and down at an angle that pleases the bigger male and makes them moan into the kiss. Soon the bouncing stops and the boy starts to roll his hips around, stirring the cum inside him with the knot keeping every drop inside and the rest of the dick pushing against his bowels. Mightyena smirks and grabs his cock-sleeve's ass with both hands, and returns to pumping his dick in and out by making him bounce on it while slapping the 'morph's furry ass in time with the bounces.

When the Feral starts aiming at the boy's sweet spot, Mike loses it and breaks the kiss to pant and moan, "Ah, ah!" he screams and drools, his tongue hanging down his chin. "Cum-cumming! Gonna- ah!"

Soon Mike throws his head back as he orgasms, crying out to the skies while Mightyena roars and fills him yet again with another torrent of seed. The force causes some cum to shoot out of Mike's mouth, who is so used to it he welcomes it and swallows it, licking his lips and mouth while Mightyena keeps his ass plugged. With a weak moan, Mike falls back and soon Poochyena come to him, two in fact, masturbating to their leader's actions before they aim at Mike. As they jack off, their leader wipes some of Mike's cum off his stomach with a finger and licks it with gusto, smirking at the panting mess that is Mike. The two lesser Ferals moan at the display of dominance and coat the boy with their seed and mat his hair, face and chest with thick cum.

'Fuck, I love this cum!' Mike squeals internally as he lets them keep painting him with their cum.

The young 'morph eagerly laps it and smiles at his lover and master, feeling him get hard once again inside him. With their leader and the bitch in the back ready for another round, the two Poochyena soon join in. One sits on Mike's dick, using the cum that it was dripping from the boy's climaxes as lube to slide it on his ass while Mightyena pounds him missionary style. The other pushes his dick on Mike's mouth and soon all three have their way with him, the Poochyena kissing as they rape the boy along their leader. Feeling a Poochyena's balls on his bare abs, the other's balls on his face, and Mightyena's pelvis smacking his ass makes Mike smile into the dick in his mouth and he sucks with vigor. Soon, cum is shooting into Mike's body and he climaxes inside the Poochyena riding him, who shoots his load over Mike's bare chest.

Gwen doesn't even bat an eye, "Damn, that's so hot…" she pants while rubbing a Poochyena's dick on her cheek while two are under her, thrusting their hips up to pump into her pussy and ass.

She can feel her innards get tighter at the sight of her brother licking the cock on his face before it coats him with more cum. Mightyena pulls out of Mike with a wet pop, watching his little bitch boy's ass close tightly while a line of his cum connects his cockhead to the kid's asshole. The line breaks under its weight as he grabs Mike's head and pulls the boy on his knees before pressing his cock on the Luxray 'morph's face. Mike's grunts at the forceful introduction of his face to the dick, but puts no more resistance when the Feral's cock is smearing cum on his face.

"Delicious…" the smaller 'morph's bliss is evident on his face.

Mike starts licking with gusto and a blissful smile on his face, cleaning the cum off the red bulging cock and savoring it before grabbing Mightyena's ass cheeks with both hands. The alpha shudders when his lover sucks the large dick with ease, fondling his master's ass while he slurps and licks the enormous cock in his mouth. Being nothing but a devoted sex slave, Mike takes the cock all the way in until his nose disappears on Mightyena's bush of pubic hair. His ass is on display for all to see cum leak out on the ground and his asshole gape as if calling for Mightyena's dick to be in it.

That is the life Mike chose at his defeat, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
